


Роад-стори подходят не всем

by Horny Booby (reinbow_raindeer)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Ratings: PG, Road Trips, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/Horny%20Booby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хайзаки просто украл не ту машину</p>
            </blockquote>





	Роад-стори подходят не всем

Владелец красной камри предпочитал скрипку. Больше никакой альтернативы — только эта заунывная скрипка. Воображение живо рисовало, как он каждый день выходит из офисного здания, ослабляет галстук и садится в машину. Потом смотрится в зеркало заднего вида и поправляет сбившиеся пряди волос, чтобы скрыть лысину. Его усилия тщетны, он злится, но все равно продолжает. И в итоге включает этот самый диск со скрипкой, которая теперь ездила Хайзаки по ушам. 

Однако особого выбора не было — или эта скрипка, или раздражающий шум откуда-то из багажника. Как будто помимо лысины владелец красной камри таскал за собой еще и портативную бетономешалку. Впрочем, после очередной симфонии, которая должна была взять за душу и выжать с ценителей слезы восторга, Хайзаки начал думать, что бетономешалка не так уж плоха. 

Он выкрутил громкость до минимума и прислушался. Портативная бетономешалка могла означать что угодно. Мир полон загадок и опасностей. Особенно когда ты — Хайзаки Шого, который решил украсть красную камри. Жизнь казалась на редкость паршивой штукой. И бетономешалка поддерживала эту мысль — монотонные звуки теперь перемежались с лязгом железа. Видимо, ей пришлась не по вкусу ухабистая дорога, когда Хайзаки вырулил с автострады. 

— Блядь! 

Нет, это было невыносимо. 

Хайзаки надавил на педаль тормоза и свернул на обочину. Он зря ограничивал себя только двумя вариантами: скрипку можно было не слушать и оставить для ценителей, а от бетономешалки просто избавиться. Забросить куда-нибудь в кусты, чем бы она не оказалась на самом деле, и забыть про этот источник раздражения. Нет бетономешалки — нет проблем. 

Но когда багажник открылся, Хайзаки впервые понял, что не готов к такому. Он был готов украсть у лысеющего офисного планктона красную камри, но совсем не ожидал увидеть в багажнике человека. В наручниках и с заклеенным ртом, блядь, человека в багажнике! Паршивая жизнь Хайзаки стремительно примеряла на себя антураж фильмов Квентина Тарантино. Кажется, в голове даже зазвучал саундтрек «Криминального чтива». 

— Отлично. Только этого дерьма мне и не хватало, — сказал Хайзаки. — Теперь ты скажешь, что на самом деле эта тачка якудза, ты их старый должник, а у меня большие проблемы, да? Ну же, давай. 

В ответ ему предсказуемо только промычали, но Хайзаки умудрился уловить в этом отрицание. Или в это хотелось верить — надежда не угасала даже в плохих парнях. Но даже без якудза все катилось в задницу. Когда в один момент к обвинению по угону машины прибавлялось еще и похищение человека, эта задница оказывалась так близко, что ее можно было потрогать. Так Хайзаки и сделал. Вернее, он наклонился к своему новому другу из багажника и ощупал задние карманы джинс на предмет хоть чего-то, что дало бы понять, насколько все безнадежно. По скрюченному телу, лежавшему лицом в пол, сложно понять, кто ему попался. Возможно, это был какой-то пройдоха, а возможно, и кто-то влиятельный. 

Хайзаки нашел бумажник, настолько тонкий, что смотреть на него было практически физически больно. Его содержимое оправдывало ожидания — пара купюр, на которые и завтрак в забегаловке не купишь. А потом Хайзаки посмотрел на фотографию. Ну, такая обычная сентиментальная чепуха, которую вкладывают куда угодно, чтобы напоминать о семье и близких. На фотографии были трое — по центру высокий брюнет постарше, а рядом с ним его брат и сестра. И нет, у Хайзаки никогда не наблюдалось способности к анализу, чтобы построить это предположение на основе схожести, или удачным тычкам пальцем в небо. 

Просто все было очень безнадежно. 

Он закрыл бумажник, по привычке вытащив из него скромные сбережения, положил их в карман и уставился в небо. Небо молчало. Хайзаки тоже молчал, и только из багажника раздавалось сдержанное мычание. Теперь даже оно казалось знакомым. Больше никаких бетономешалок и фильмов Квентина Тарантино — остался только фарс. Потому что только фарсом можно назвать ситуацию, когда в багажнике украденной машины обнаруживается твой семпай. Семпай, который вроде как должен быть в Америке. Семпай, которого не видел годами. Тот самый семпай, который ругал за прогулы тренировок и не гнушался дать целительный пинок под зад. 

Нет, Хайзаки был решительно не готов найти у себя в багажнике Ниджимуру Шузо. Это уже даже не смешно. 

— Поднимайся, — но он все равно почему-то смеялся. Наверное, это машина остановилась, а крыша продолжила ехать дальше. — Посмотрим, что ты у нас за фрукт. 

Кое-как его все же удалось поднять. Ниджимура — а это, как ни посмотри, был именно Ниджимура — стоял на коленях, все еще в багажнике, и смотрел на Хайзаки своим неповторимым фирменным взглядом. Ничуть не изменился. Всегда недовольный и хмурый, на секунду даже показалось, что Ниджимура сейчас врежет Хайзаки прямо так, со скованными наручниками руками. Но нет, они просто продолжали смотреть друг на друга. Со стороны, должно быть, это выглядело забавно: Ниджимура смотрел на него как на маньяка, а Хайзаки — как на приведение. 

— Как твое имя? 

Он и сам не знал, зачем это спросил. Ниджимура ему даже ответить не мог, зато исправно продолжал мычать. Может быть, пытался рассказать про жизнь, парочку занятных баек, или историю о том, как докатился до такой жизни? Кстати, это все еще был интересный момент. Важно же знать, почему Ниджимура вдруг оказался в положении, как будто из чьей-то эротической фантазии. 

— А, ладно. — Хайзаки потянулся к изоленте, служившей кляпом, и тошнотворно осторожно, даже для самого себя, отклеил ее. — Так получше, да? 

Ниджимура снова промычал, наверное, уже по привычке, и стал жадно хватать ртом воздух. Потом пришел в себя и вернулся к своему фирменному взгляду. Вид у Ниджимуры был замученный и помятый, но при этом жалеть Хайзаки хотелось только себя. Тоже по привычке. 

— Ну, так что? — поторопил его Хайзаки. 

— Ниджимура. 

— Привет, Ниджимура. Добро пожаловать на борт моей Великой Красной Акулы. 

Разница между оригиналом и версией Хайзаки в том, что вместо пакетиков мескалина, травы и прочего, у него в багажнике Ниджимура. Невозможно было сделать ситуацию более абсурдной, но Хайзаки справился. Паровозик, который смог. Еще паровозик понимал, что Ниджимура его не узнавал. Тот это даже подтвердил: 

— А ты кто такой? 

— Не твоего ума дело. 

— Сильное имя, — кивнул Ниджимура. — Так ты не друг Акаши? 

Кажется, в этот момент у Хайзаки задергался глаз. Вариант, что из всех машин в Токио он вдруг позарился на собственность Акаши Сейджуро, уходил на ракетной тяге в атмосферу и терялся где-то в космосе. Впрочем, богатенький мальчик вряд ли когда-либо садился за руль сам. Но это не сильно успокаивало, и космос был все еще рядом. 

— Мы как братья, сам понимаешь. Он же такой компанейский парень. 

Доверие — это то, что отсутствовало на лице Ниджимуры. К сожалению, он не был выходцем из страны волшебных единорогов, чтобы верить в такую чушь. А жаль, мог бы немного и подыграть, потому что Хайзаки не представлял, как действовать дальше. Встречи после долгих лет разлуки по канону должны сопровождаться объятиями и мокрыми от слез глазами, а не вот так, с угоном машины, наручниками и неловкостью. Это было слишком даже для Хайзаки. 

— Может быть, просто отпустишь меня, Не-твоего-ума-дела-сан? 

— Конечно, отпущу, — ласково ответил Хайзаки. Раз все так оборачивалось, то он решил играть роль плохого парня до конца. — А потом ты доложишь обо мне первому встречному копу. Оно мне надо, как думаешь? 

— Завяжи мне глаза, — предложил Ниджимура. — Я все равно не помню номер машины. 

Он делал слишком интимные предложения. 

— Может, тебе еще и денег на дорогу обратно дать? — рассмеялся Хайзаки. — Поздно, дружище. Я уже поприветствовал тебя на борту, назад дороги нет. 

С тем, как увеличивался возможный срок заключения, оставалось только смириться. Восемь или десять лет за угон и Ниджимуру. Неплохо. 

 

Стоило немалых трудов вытащить его из багажника. Тело, которое столько часов пролежало без движения, оказалось неподатливым и слабым, но Ниджимура держался очень гордо. Как самурай и капитан вместе взятые. Но Хайзаки был до глупого доволен. Почему? Потому что когда Ниджимура распрямился, то оказался немного ниже, чем он. Это было как-то слишком по-детски, но какая разница. Что-то должно же быть хорошего в этом паршивом мире. 

Ниджимура занял пассажирское место рядом с водителем. Он сидел все также с заведенными за спину руками из-за наручников и умудрился даже попросить пристегнуть себя ремнем безопасности. Поразительное спокойствие. Хайзаки не удержался и сказал об этом. 

— Не пойми меня неправильно, — ответил Ниджимура. — Но вдруг ты такой же водитель от Бога, как и Кисе. 

Какой там из себя водитель Кисе, Хайзаки было все равно. Гораздо больше его волновало то, что Ниджимура пялился не в окно, а на него. Все те десять километров, которые Хайзаки смог выдержать молча. 

— Ну, и как ты оказался в багажнике? 

«Чем ты вообще занимался все это время?» 

«Как там в Америке?» 

«Ты решил вернуться в Японию?» 

Некоторые вопросы звучали бы совсем жалко. 

— Меня подставили, — ответил Ниджимура. — Знаешь же, как это бывает? 

Весьма смутно, если что. 

— Я давно не бывал здесь, в Японии. Просто не мог. Но тут представилась возможность, и я прилетел. 

— Откуда? 

— Вынужденно пребывал в Америке. Там не так уж плохо, хорошая медицина. 

Когда Ниджимура объявил о своем уходе, Хайзаки был первым в курсе, почему получилось так, а не иначе. До того, как объяснить все тренеру, Ниджимура пришел к Хайзаки, а потом уже было плевать, какой Кисе займет чье место и как он водит теперь машину. На все было плевать. 

— Болеешь? 

— Из-за отца, — протянул Ниджимура. 

Он рассказал про времена Тейко — и довольно подробно. Хайзаки все это уже знал, ничего не забыл, но все равно кивал, как будто слышал это впервые в жизни. Правда, в этом рассказе совершенно не нашлось места для него самого. Довольно обидно, если подумать. 

— И что, теперь ты, типа, вернулся? 

Ладно, теперь этот вопрос не выглядел настолько жалким. 

— Но что-то пошло не так, — Ниджимура впервые засмеялся. — Иначе почему я оказался в багажнике и в наручниках? Как только я сказал, что скоро собираюсь обратно в Лос-Анджелес, меня решили туда не пускать. Потом темнота, беспокойный сон, похмелье, тряска и ты, Не-твое-собачье-дело-сан. 

— Про «собачье» я не говорил, — хмыкнул Хайзаки. — А наручники откуда? У тебя в друзьях копы, что ли? 

— Аомине. 

— Он коп? 

— Нет, там другое. — Ниджимура поерзал на сидении и отвернулся к окну. — Но мне ничего не хочется об этом знать. Хотя вообще-то он неплохой парень, играет в баскетбол, даже выбился в профессионалы японской лиги. Слышал о таком? Аомине довольно популярен. 

— Не-а. Ненавижу баскетбол, — ответил Хайзаки. 

Но про желание не отпускать он, пожалуй, знал все. 

 

Они обогнули Такотокияму по северу, окончательно попрощавшись с нормальными дорогами. Одна полоса — и та петляла безумными поворотами, так что о скорости пришлось забыть. Красная камри еле тащилась, с двух сторон зажатая нескончаемыми рисовыми полями. Настоящее царство глуши. Наверное, местные пейзажи должны навевать на жителей крупных городов умиротворение. Вон и Ниджимуру они убаюкали — он задремал, откинув голову на сидение. 

Хайзаки иногда посматривал в его сторону. Странно, они столько времени не виделись, а Ниджимура почти не изменился: подзагорел, немного вытянулся, прибавил в мышечной массе, что особенно заметно по рукам. Он рассказывал, что пока учился в колледже, подрабатывал где придется — стоял за кассой в закусочных, принимая заказы, продавал билеты в парках аттракционов, подавался в грузчики. Никакой пресловутой американской мечты. Никаких вечеринок, как в голливудских комедиях. Только семья, учеба и поиск заработка. Но дело не в Америке, нет. Ниджимура занимался бы тем же, останься он в Японии. В конце концов, это же Ниджимура. Всегда казался таким обманчиво правильным и ответственным, пока что-то в его голове не замыкало — и тогда он себя отпускал. Эта его сторона нравилась Хайзаки больше всего. Хотелось бы верить, что Ниджимура ее сохранил. 

— Твою же мать! 

Педаль тормоза была вжата до самого пола — красная камри остановилась резко, и их тряхнуло. Хайзаки стиснул зубы, облокотился на руль, почти лег на него, давая себе больше обзора. Рядом шумно выдохнул проснувшийся Ниджимура. 

— Вот это да, — присвистнул он. 

Хайзаки был с ним согласен. Теперь они оба тупо смотрели вперед, наблюдая за тем, как пара стариков перегоняли через дорогу овец. Черт побери, это действительно было идиотское стадо овец, вереница которых тянулась откуда-то из-за горизонта. А Хайзаки оказался слишком занят, чтобы заметить их раньше. 

— Рисовые поля нравились мне больше, — признался Ниджимура. 

— Зато ты можешь начать их считать. Говорят, помогает заснуть. 

— Ну, и куда ты нас завез? 

— Люблю, знаешь ли, в свободное время уехать подальше, чтобы поглазеть на овец. Еще и уток покормить было бы неплохо. 

— На украденных машинах? 

— И со случайными пассажирами, которых нахожу где придется, ага. — Хайзаки не удержался от того, чтобы не заржать. 

— Интересное хобби, — заключил Ниджимура. 

Пока тот исправно наблюдал за овцами, Хайзаки вытащил карту. Судя по всему, времени у них еще вагон, чтобы спокойно разобраться с дальнейшим маршрутом. Они должны были уже обогнуть Карашиояму, оставалось взять курс на юго-запад. И до следующего перевалочного пункта им нужно было найти, где подзаправиться. Может, Хайзаки и взял машину с полным баком, но на весь путь не хватит. 

— И все же, куда мы едем, Ничего-не-скажу-сан? — не отставал Ниджимура. 

— Юноцу, префектура Симане. 

— Чего? Эй, мы же из Токио едем! 

— А это имеет значение? Япония, если что, довольно маленькая страна. Но да, куда уж тебе, — Хайзаки начал язвить, — гостю из Америки, это осознать. 

— Я не об этом, — сдержанно ответил Ниджимура. — Ты хочешь сказать, что собираешься проехать страну насквозь на угнанной машине? 

— Ну, поэтому мы и катаемся по этим дребеням с овцами, — объяснил Хайзаки. — Только для того, чтобы нас не поймали. Как-то мне попадалась одна книжонка про якудза, давно ее читал, но мне понравилось, как группировка провозила контрабанду в Корею. Там ребята пользовались тем, что называли «обходным путем Ямагучи». Маршрут, где не встретишь ни один полицейский пост. Правда, они начинали его из Кобе, но какая разница? Так ведь даже интереснее. 

— Зачем тебе все это? 

— В смысле? 

— Ты же не контрабандист. 

Интересно, можно ли считать Ниджимуру за контрабанду? 

— Мне было скучно, — пожал плечами Хайзаки. — Ты меня осуждаешь сразу после того, как назвал мое хобби интересным? 

— Просто хочу понять, что ты за человек. 

— Ой, отстань. 

Последняя овца замешкалась перед машиной, и Хайзаки без зазрения совести спугнул ее, надавив на гудок. Они и так тут долго проторчали, чтобы позволить себе любоваться на больных или отсталых. Красная камри снова тронулась в путь. 

— И это все, чем ты занимаешься? — спросил Ниджимура. 

— Скучаю? Ну, как сказать. Может быть, и так. Или ты хочешь знать, какую школу я заканчивал, в каких состоял клубах, почему выбрал такой универ, и за что меня выперли с работы? 

— Тебя выгнали? 

— Упс, — притворно спохватился Хайзаки. — А разве не видно, что я делаю? 

Ниджимура склонил голову набок, явно приготовившись слушать откровения. Но Хайзаки не из тех ребят, кто умел вести долгие беседы. Зато точно из тех, кто любил покрасоваться. 

— Пускаю пыль в глаза. 

И нарочно прибавил газа. 

 

К Кудзуоно они подъезжали ближе к вечеру. Не сказать, что здесь сильно чувствовалась цивилизация, но Хайзаки был счастлив хотя бы не видеть у себя под колесами стада овец. Выводок куриц ладно, он как-нибудь переживет. Это небольшая плата, чтобы купить канистру бензина и что угодно из еды, иначе в следующие полчаса животы обоих начнут напоминать друг о друге уже в унисон. Далеко не такого взаимодействия с Ниджимурой хотел для себя Хайзаки. 

— И дайте еще парочку банок холодного кофе. 

Девушка за кассой в очередной раз улыбнулась — с каждым словом Хайзаки ее улыбка становилась только шире, а товаров в заботливо приготовленном пакете, соответственно, больше. Там было все, что казалось хотя бы немного вкусным. Наверняка Хайзаки сделал этому магазинчику дневную выручку. Возможно, даже за два дня. Он сильно погорячился с чаевыми, выложив на кассу все те деньги, которые забрал у Ниджимуры, но поворачивать назад уже нельзя. Сам виноват, что покупался на эти вежливые улыбки. 

Он перехватил поудобнее пакет, взял в руку канистру с бензином и лениво направился обратно к машине. Красная камри ждала его в двухстах метрах вниз по улице. Если местные дороги вообще можно было называть улицами, конечно. Но Хайзаки слишком рано почувствовал себя как на уютной прогулке с пикником. 

У машины стоял человек. Он сильно согнулся в спине, практически залезая головой в окно с той стороны, где сидел Ниджимура. Вот тут что-то и подвело Хайзаки. Пожалуй, все сразу — от доверия до надежды. Как будто все это, став вдруг материальным, рухнуло куда-то вниз, ощутимо сдавливая внутри страхом. Хайзаки почти инстинктивно прибавил шаг. 

Нет, пожалуйста, только не это. 

Наверняка Ниджимура воспользовался моментом, рассказал об угоне, похищении и обо всем на свете. Все-таки Хайзаки такой наивный дурак. И о чем он только думал? Что кто-то будет чувствовать себя в безопасности, сидя в наручниках в компании черт знает кого? Ведь так не бывает. Хайзаки просто идиот. 

— Эй! — громко окликнул он. — Забыл тут что-то, парниша? 

Того даже отшатнуло от машины, насколько этот вопрос застал врасплох. На Хайзаки уставилась пара черных глаз, испуганных, как у новорожденного ягненка. Он и весь был таким, как ягненок, наверное, ему лет пятнадцать, не больше. Вымахал уже достаточно высоким, а лицо так и осталось детским. 

— Катись давай отсюда, — оскалился Хайзаки. 

Иногда полезно иметь такую бандитскую рожу. Разумеется, парень послушался, а Ниджимура, повернувшись на сидении, сочувственно посмотрел ему вслед. 

— Обо мне говорили? 

— Он предлагал остановиться на ночь в доме его бабули за символическую плату, а потом мы начали обсуждать баскетбол. Парень неплохо играет по его словам. 

Появилось ощущение, что окажись они в безлюдной пустыне, все равно нашелся бы какой-нибудь кактус, желающий поговорить про чертов баскетбол. 

— А мог бы рассказать занимательную историю о похищении, — бросил Хайзаки, обошел машину и сел на свое место. — Или попытаться сбежать. 

Он перекинул канистру с бензином на заднее сидение, решив заняться этим вопросом потом, и сунул руку в пакет. Из содержимого можно было составить неплохое меню под сериал — пара упаковок чипсов, луковые кольца, даже попкорн. Только мироздание показывало сегодня на редкость унылое зрелище. Вряд ли «Не будь таким ослом, Хайзаки» вообще вышло бы в прокат. 

— Есть-то хочешь? 

— Еще бы. 

— Ну, ты извини, но с рук я тебя кормить не буду, — хмыкнул Хайзаки и отстегнул на нем ремень безопасности. — Давай, помогу снять браслеты. 

Наручники и правда оказались ненастоящими, так, бирюлька из магазина для взрослых: замок простой, не требовал ключа, но расстегнуть их без посторонней помощи тяжело. Кажется, Хайзаки тоже ничего не хотел знать о предпочтениях Аомине Дайки. 

— Свобода, наконец-то! — сказал Ниджимура. 

Он принялся потирать запястья, разминать затекшие мышцы так, словно вся ситуация была досадным недоразумением. На секунду Хайзаки поймал себя на мысли, что это он сидел тут в качестве кого-то подневольного. 

— Нашел в магазине домашнее бенто. 

Внутри были рис, курица, какие-то овощи и приправы — довольно скромный набор. Приятный запах еды делал Хайзаки нетерпеливым, заставлял набрасываться на все сразу. Как и раньше, очень давно, когда его выматывали тренировки настолько, что он готов был уминать за обе щеки. А Ниджимура по-прежнему не ладил с рисом, умудряясь просыпать на себя чуть ли не горсти. 

— Ну, блин! — Хайзаки возмутился, едва чужие палочки потянулись к его коробке. Он тут же атаковал своими, заблокировав проход. 

И снова это дурацкое чувство ностальгии. 

— Ты все равно не любишь васаби, — заметил Ниджимура. 

А вот теперь Хайзаки стало действительно не по себе. 

— И что, у меня на лице это написано? 

— Был у меня в Тейко один. — Ниджимура ловко обошел его палочки и выиграл этот раунд. — Несносный такой, наглый и проблемный, но способный. Тоже сидел с хмурой физиономией, обходя то, что ему не нравилось, десятой дорогой. И васаби в том числе. 

— Еще один из твоего Поколения чудес? 

«И приз за самые жалкие вопросы достается Хайзаки Шого! Немыслимый результат! Давайте же поаплодируем ему!» 

— Мне бы этого хотелось, — ответил Ниджимура. — Но он всегда был себе на уме, решил пойти другим путем.

— И правильно сделал. Поколение чудес? — Хайзаки усмехнулся. — Какое идиотское название. — Он вытащил из пакета банки с холодным кофе. — Но ты не расслабляйся, нам еще ехать всю ночь. 

 

Парни из якудза вряд ли были такими же неудачниками. Им хватило бы ума не только составить маршрут, придерживаться графика, озаботиться едой и бензином, но и совершенно точно прихватить с собой запаску. В этом им далеко до Хайзаки. 

Красная камри встала посреди богом забытой дороги. Настолько забытой, что объехать все дыры на ней и всякий мусор, смог бы не всякий заправский водила. Хайзаки ехал аккуратно, черепашьим шагом, но единственный результат — пробитая шина, как в замедленной съемке. Безысходность. Поколение чудес хорошо пошутило, подложив Хайзаки вместо запаски такую свинью. Простите, Ниджимуру. В любом случае, это был конец путешествия, роад-стори не удалось. 

— Что делаешь? — Ниджимура вынырнул из салона, чем-то шелестя. Наверное, оставшимися чипсами. 

— Пялюсь на звезды. 

Ниджимура тоже задрал голову, смотря на затянутое тучами небо, потом перевел взгляд обратно на Хайзаки, который лежал, растекшись по капоту. Недолго думая, он сел рядом, свесив ноги на бампер. Вид у него был бессовестно беспечный. 

— Мы с тобой неплохо провели время. 

— А? 

— Пора возвращаться домой, Хайзаки. 

— И давно ты это понял? 

Кажется, васаби сдал Хайзаки с потрохами. Не зря он его так не любил. Именно из-за него теперь было почему-то так стыдно. Но это нечестно. Хайзаки и стыд не могли упоминаться в одном предложении. 

— Честно говоря, косички меня немного озадачили. — Ниджимура неловко почесал щеку. — Но ты быстро себя выдал. Все такой же, каким и был. 

— Ты жестокий. 

— Почему? 

— Столько времени позволял мне выглядеть идиотом, — нахмурился Хайзаки. 

Странно, ему сразу стало спокойнее. Да, стыдно, да, чувствовал себя идиотом, но возможность разговаривать с Ниджимурой, как и раньше, уравновешивала все. 

— Но в любом случае это увидел только я. 

— Да уж, — выдохнул Хайзаки. — И что теперь? 

— Дай мне телефон. 

— Собираешься сдать меня полиции? 

— И загреметь за решетку вместе с тобой? — спросил Ниджимура. — Ну, нет, ни за что. Мы же теперь сообщники. Так что давай, я устрою все так, чтобы мы выбрались вместе. 

Хайзаки вытащил из кармана почти разрядившийся мобильный и недоверчиво передал его Ниджимуре. 

— Ну-ка, удиви меня. 

— Воспользуюсь своим служебным положением. — Ниджимура быстро набрал номер и прислонил трубку к уху. На той стороне ответили быстро, словно только и ждали звонка, а из динамика, кажется, Хайзаки услышал сухой голос Акаши. — Привет. Я выбрался из вашей ловушки, черти. Теперь у меня в заложниках твоя машина, я угнал ее. Сыграем по моим правилам? 

Акаши что-то отвечал, но слов толком было не разобрать. Хайзаки резко сел, чтобы решить эту проблему, подполз поближе к Ниджимуре, прилипнув к другой стороне телефона. Правда, слишком поздно. Ниджимура уже договаривался об условиях. 

— Меняю машину на билет до Лос-Анджелеса. И на свой паспорт, кстати, тоже. 

— Сделки не будет, — ровным голосом ответил Акаши. 

Ниджимуру все еще никто не хотел отпускать. 

— У меня в заложниках твоя блевотная коллекция со скрипкой, — бесцеремонно вклинился Хайзаки. — Если ты не выполнишь наши условия, я раскидаю их в коровье дерьмо, где им самое место. 

Ниджимура зажал рот рукой, чтобы не засмеяться, пока они оба слушали тишину. Акаши медлил с ответом. 

— Шого? 

— Привет, бывший капитан. 

— Где вы сейчас? — сдался Акаши. 

Он выслушал примерные координаты, снова помолчал, а потом сообщил, что пришлет за ними кого-нибудь. Магия присутствия Хайзаки работала удивительным образом. А еще работала магия Ниджимуры — он уже сбросил звонок, убрал телефон, а Хайзаки так и завис на месте, болезненно близко от его лица. 

— О чем задумался? 

— Сколько накинут сверху к угону и похищению за изнасилование, — отшутился Хайзаки. Ну да, пошутил он, а за поцелуем первым потянулся Ниджимура. 

Всегда так делал: сначала казался таким обманчиво правильным и ответственным, пока что-то в его голове не замыкало — и тогда он себя отпускал. Хайзаки нравилось это больше всего. 

А еще ему нравилось думать об Америке. Страна как страна, ничего такого, если бы в ней не было Ниджимуры. И скоро Япония станет просто Японией. Ничего интересного.


End file.
